flameclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200216-history
DarkClan/Roleplay
This is for DarkClan member roleplay. Archives: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8 ---- Amber's gazed drifted about camp. Where's Snaketooth...?Silverstar 20:04, June 28, 2015 (UTC) Eclipse led Snaketooth farther into Twolegplace. Baring his teeth, he let out a loud meooowww! ''and darted off. Snaketooth shivered at the sound of barking and growling, and he cowered backward. "Eclipse..?" He murmered, feeling a sharp pain grab at him. As the dog drew closer, it leaped into thin air and locked it's jaws with Snaketooth's neck. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 20:31, June 28, 2015 (UTC) Stella continued on with her walk, her strides long as she neared a tree.'Silverstar' 20:42, June 28, 2015 (UTC) Snaketooth let out a cry of pain before snapping his head backwards, only to cause the dogs fangs to dig in deeper. Blodd gushed out of his neck as his cry was cut short, not a muscle of him then moving. Eclipse strolled back to camp, a smirk on his face as his passed Amber. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 20:44, June 28, 2015 (UTC) (hehehe, now we get to see the evil side of Amber we love, as she tortures Eclipse for his big mistake... >:D) Amber let out a snort, casting the tom a glare. "What're you smirking about, shrimp? Where's Snaketooth?" (oooh, maybe she should admit that she had feelings for Snake, maybe...)'Silverstar' 20:47, June 28, 2015 (UTC) (OH YASSSS) Eclipse curled his lip, trying not to look suspicious. "How should I know?" He snarled, his ears defensively pinned against his skull. "He's probably out of camp." Blood doesn't always have to mean death 21:00, June 28, 2015 (UTC) The massive molly began glaring the tom down, slowly circling him in a threatening manner. "Oh, you were just out of camp as well, and you left ''with him. Do I need to slowly tear off patches of fur to get the answer out of you?!"Silverstar 21:02, June 28, 2015 (UTC) (WAITTTT HAVE HER LOOK FOR SNAKETOOTH AND BEFORE HE DIES SNAKETOOTH CAN SAY: "ECLIPSE..") Eclipse laughed histerically, looking at Amber with a dark glare. "I took him out hunting," Eclipse meowed, his black fur revealing pride. "Afterwards, I went to catch something on my own, and when I got back, he wasn't there, so I came back to camp to search for him here." Blood doesn't always have to mean death 21:22, June 28, 2015 (UTC) "I doubt that. I've never trusted you." Growling at him inches from his face, Amber turned around in a flash, stomping out of camp with her tail tip twitching. Why do I care about Snaketooth and where he is?! He's just a friend...just a friend... No, he wasn't, and Amber knew that. He meant more to her, the only cat she cared for. Following her leader's scent, she clambered over a fence, her eyes widening as she found her leader, his gray coat plastered with blood.Silverstar 21:25, June 28, 2015 (UTC) Snaketooth laid on the ground in pain, barely moving. Letting out a painful grunt, he looked up dizzily to find Amber standing above him. "A-A-a..m-b-e...r..." He stuttered, his eyes closing. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 21:28, June 28, 2015 (UTC) Amber gazed down at her leader, her eyes round with horror. "S...Snaketooth..." She gasped, gently touching her muzzle to his cheek. "Who did this, tell me! I will kill them- no, I will torture them for life! They will live on with such great pain, they'll wish that they die, but I won't let them!" She growled, her eyes burning like flames.Silverstar 21:32, June 28, 2015 (UTC) The DarkClan leader took one last breath, and before he stopped breathing, he spoke one final last word. "E...c...l-i-ps-e.." Blood doesn't always have to mean death 21:38, June 28, 2015 (UTC) Amber let out an angry snarl, her hackles raising. "I knew it! He will regret the day he was born!" The she-cat spat as she flexed her claws, pausing to find her best friend dead. "Snaketooth...?" She let out a gasp, gently nudging his cheek. "S-Snaketooth, no, come back! We can torture him together, defend ourselves, like we always did! Please....I love you..."Silverstar 21:40, June 28, 2015 (UTC) (She should definetely tell Eclipse her love for Snake <3) Snaketooth didn't respond, yet only lied there like dead prey. Eclipse snarled quietly. Good, she doesn't suspect me.. atleast I don't think she does. If she did, how would she find out? Snaketooth is dead! ''Blood doesn't always have to mean death 21:44, June 28, 2015 (UTC) For about an hour, the cruel assassin lay beside her one and only friend, her best friend, her only love interest. Eventually, her eyes dark and hungry for revenge, Amber rose to her paws, dragging Snaketooth's body off before burying it. She then burst into camp, every cat suddenly going silent as they noticed how enraged she looked. Amber's sharp glare fell onto Eclispse, her fur bushed out and doubling her size. "...You!"'Silverstar' 21:49, June 28, 2015 (UTC) Eclipse stopped and stared at Amber in confusiom. "Me? What now? You want me to do some more of Snaketooth's dirty work that you're to lazy to do?!" Blood doesn't always have to mean death 21:52, June 28, 2015 (UTC) "Snaketooth's work was not killing him, you murderer! I know what you did, you killed Snaketooth, our leader!" The she-cat spat angrily, snapping her jaws inches from his muzzle, her jaws clenching around his whiskers before she gave them a big tug, some snapping from his muzzle. Amber spat them out on the ground, glaring at the tom. "...You killed my one and only love interest. I will make you regret the day you were born." The she-cat growled, only loud enough for Eclipse to hear.'Silverstar' 21:55, June 28, 2015 (UTC) Eclipse continued to chuckle. "I didn't kill him, the dog did, you idiot. What, do you have fur in your brain?" Eclipse's gaze trailed far away from the she-cat as guilt showed in his eyes. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 22:30, June 28, 2015 (UTC) Talon lazed near the Soldier's den, while Dash padded out of the den, and caught Talon's eye. "Heeeyyy," he mewed coolly to the dark tabby, trying to act nice towards the she-cat, but him not expressing anything for her. (Dash is my new DC bae <3) -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 04:49, June 29, 2015 (UTC) Snow looked outside of the Nursery boredly, grumbling to herself quietly. ''Ugh. Why is being in here so boring!? ''Growling, she walked outside of the Nursery, and began looking for her mother, Stella. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 00:52, July 8, 2015 (UTC) (They need to become Trainees they're overdue for it c:) Talon shot a look at Dash. "Hey," she said coolly, as the black tom trotted past and then sat near the nursery, his ears flicked in Snow's direction. -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 00:54, July 8, 2015 (UTC) (^) Bengalfang went hunting, pinning a hare, only for it to kick him in the neck and kill him. (lame death for a lame cat)'Silverstar' 01:05, July 8, 2015 (UTC) (really lame lol, oh, and Amber's leader now, so. We need to get on with this Eclipse thing) Blood doesn't always have to mean death 01:07, July 8, 2015 (UTC) (ik lame, but it's funny too lol) Talon also turned her gaze to the nursery, wondering why Dash was so interested in looking in that direction. -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 01:09, July 8, 2015 (UTC) (Isn't Eclipse leader...? He killed Snaketooth, remember? He's supposed to get sick of Amber's abuse, and step down so she can leave him alone...That's a while away though)Stella returned to camp, Alison racing up to her mother with a squeel. "Momma, momma, we should be trainees soon!"'Silverstar' 01:11, July 8, 2015 (UTC) (lol idk who's leader wheee) ''True, Talon thought, when she heard Alison's squeal. They've been in the nursery long enough - it's time for them to get outta there and learn what is to be a real DarkClan cat! -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 01:17, July 8, 2015 (UTC) (whatevershepracticallycontrolsEclipseanyways) Amber leaped onto the High ?????, calling forth Snow and Alison. "In order to graduate into Trainees, you two must earn your collars. Your tasks are simple, done by all of us before to earn our collars: steal something from a dog. Whether it is his collar, his tooth, or his nail, you must take something of his."Silverstar 01:20, July 8, 2015 (UTC) (I thought the deputy gets to be leader... and I never planned Eclipse to be it .-.) Snow shook in fright, but was excited at the same time. Finally, something to do!!! ''Raising her head, she cleared her throat. "Don't worry, Amber, I'll do anything to make you and Stella proud!" Blood doesn't always have to mean death 01:24, July 8, 2015 (UTC (We did...That means I have FC leader, TFS Leader, and DC Leader...And I don't want to kill any of them, since they're all very dear to me) Amber snorted, turning away and marching off into her den as she mumbled "I doubt it" under her breath. Meanwhile, Alison (who's going to fail) was already marching out of camp, looking proud. Stella seemed like she could care less.'Silverstar' 01:25, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Talon and Dash both cheered at the announcement of the two cats earning their collars. ''Good luck with that, she thought. I know some cats that have died trying to get their collars... She remembered, that when she was a kit, a cat called Travis had come back to camp, his body mauled, while he tried to retrieve a dog's tooth off the animal. -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 01:27, July 8, 2015 (UTC) (I don't remember that, but whatever.....) Snow walked out of camp, ready to complete her mission. Eclipse looked at Amber with narrowed eyes as she walked away, but kept a smile under him. "Proud of yourself?" Blood doesn't always have to mean death 01:29, July 8, 2015 (UTC) (made it up haha, might've been before the RP started I'm guessing c: anyways) -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 01:30, July 8, 2015 (UTC) (I'm killing a lot of gatos today~) Alison spotted a dog, sleeping peacefully under a tree, which it was chained to. This'll be easy! Trotting up to it, her gaze fell onto its massive claws. But how will I get one? Leaning forward, the young she-cat dug her claws into the beast's, making it awake with a squeal of pain. She was an easy meal for it, it's jaws quickly coming down on her back with a snap, leaving the kit limp.---- Amber's sharp glare fell onto the black tom. "Oh no, but you won't be proud of yourself for killing Snaketooth." Raising a claw, she raked it down the tom's back, casually walking away afterwards.Silverstar 01:41, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Dash watched Amber rake her claws across Eclipse's back, and the black tom shrugged. -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 01:45, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Eclipse snarled at Amber as she stalked off. Snow spotted a dog nearby, the massive creature's teeth bared. Scaredly lowering herself, she neared the dog, leaped onto it afterwards. The dog let out a screech of pain, but quickly threw Snow off. Snow growled in frusteration, and locked her claws with the dogs face. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 01:48, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Dash watched Amber stalk off. Bored, he headed into the Spikes' den as he had nothing bstter to do. -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 01:55, July 8, 2015 (UTC) The dog yelped and fell back as Snow slowly killed it, ripping out the dogs tooth with her own claws. Taking a few deep breaths, she raised her held and tail proudly and prowled back to camp, only to walk to Amber and drop the tooth in front of her. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 02:36, July 8, 2015 (UTC) "Oh, good, one of them's returned," Talon grunted as Snow came back into the camo with a dog's tooth in her mouth. "...Now where's that other she-cat?" -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 05:21, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Amber snorted, studying the tooth before hesitantly nodding. "Yay, you passed." She clearly wasn't enthusiastic about the kit's accomplishment, instead, she flicked her tail over to Dash. "See him over there? That's your mentor. Tell him to go and get you a collar."---- Stella shifted nervously. Now that she was out of the Nursery, she was exposed to Amber and her cruel torments. Time to find another tom...Silverstar 01:07, July 28, 2015 (UTC) (Another fling is just waiting to happen xD) Snow proudly looked up at Amber, and raced over to Dash. "Dash, Dash, I passed the test! You needa get me a collar! Oh and uh.. you're my mentor!" Blood doesn't always have to mean death (Permission from Thunder) Tigress stalked out of camp, her tail tip twitching in anger as she raked her claws down a branch. On her way out, Stella bumped past her in a hurry, smelling of a funny tom (why not? xD). Curious, the dark tabby followed the molly's old scent-trail, finding a tom sleeping in a make-shift nest. (He got ditched by Stella, mwuhhhahaha) His pelt was as black as night, and he had a rather slender build...An easy cat to kill. Baring her fangs, the molly leaped onto the odd-smelling tom, making him let out a squeal of alarm before wrestling with the molly. "What- who- Stella, why are you attacking me?! I knew I shouldn't of gone to DarkClan!" However, Tigress had misjudged the black tom's size. He had long, long legs, going along with his slim build. He shook the molly off, glaring down at her with sharp blue eyes. "Oh? So she ditched me first, guess we had the same thing in mind. I'm Crow, who're you, kitty sharp-paws?" The mockery! Tigress launched herself at the slender tom once more, wrestling with him until she froze. He was laughing!! "You are a wild one! DarkClan is full of cats like you, huh? Then again, you're the prettiest I've seen." Crow smirked, pushing the she-cat off before stepping back, watching her growl. "I'm Tigress, and you're going to die!" "Easy pretty-paws, I'm just paying a visit. Why do the pretty ones always have to be so mean and tough? Makes us tom's look weak." Now he was trying to flatter her. Then again...Tigress was feeling a little flattered. "...Go on, Mr. Crow." "I've seen many she-cats, from all over the place. FlameClan, ScorchClan, rogues, Tribe cats, but none as pretty and strong as you, my sweet." Crow continued to flatter Tigress, the molly blushing, and eventually purring. They talked all day, until Tigress lay down in the tom's nest. "Oh, so now you're claiming my nest, huh? First my heart, and now my bed?" Crow twitched his whiskers in amusement, lying down beside the nest. "I didn't say you couldn't sleep in it either." Tigress slid from the make-shift nest, lying down beside Crow before falling asleep, listening to the tom's soft purrs. And in the morning, he was gone...As usual. Whatever, she didn't care, probably scared him off. Good.Silverstar 22:46, August 1, 2015 (UTC) Dash grumbled, looking very uninterested. "Hmph! Fine... I'll go and find a collar for you..." The black tom then stalked out of camp, wasting no time in heading off towards Kittypet territory, not slowing down so that Snow could follow him. -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 23:17, August 1, 2015 (UTC) Snow glanced at Dash happily as he trotted off to get her a collar. I can't wait! I wonder if Alison got hers yet.. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 23:27, August 1, 2015 (UTC) (can someone post on kittypets? I has a plan for getting the collar >:D) Talon grunted as Dash got given a Trainee. Hmph! When will I get one...? -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 23:29, August 1, 2015 (UTC) Flamespring entered the territory of DarkClan, trotting through the Clan before spotting Ivy. "Well, hello there," He said kindly, beginning to groom his dark ginger fur. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 01:34, August 2, 2015 (UTC) Ivy whirled around at the sound of his voice. She narrowed her hazel-green eyes at his unfamiliar scent, annoyance at his attitude made her growl. However, she forced it down. ''Maybe I can trick this cat into thinking I'm a friend... ''it was what she did best. The stocky she-cat sat down and licked a paw as well. " Why, hello." FISH The Happy cat 01:38, August 2, 2015 (UTC) Flamespring smirked at the she-cat. "Mighty pretty fur you've got there," He purred, rubbing his tail against her chin. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 01:41, August 2, 2015 (UTC) Ivy resisted the urge to bite is tail off and stuff it in his mouth. Instead, she forced a purr and looked at him coyly. " I dare you to try that again." ''I'll shred him, ha. '' FISH The Happy cat 01:43, August 2, 2015 (UTC) Flamespring smirked at the she-cat. "Playing hard to get, hmm? It's a shame you're wasting your life here all alone," He snickered, his gaze locked with hers. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 01:46, August 2, 2015 (UTC) ''Alone... alone... ''memories of Redriver and her father abandonig her sped through Ivy's mind. ''That does it! ''In a flash, she dropped her seductive stance and lunged for the tom, sinking her teeth into his tail. FISH The Happy cat 01:47, August 2, 2015 (UTC) Cackling, Flamespring dodged the attack, whipping his long red tail through the air. He towered over Ivy, placing a paw on her chest. "Pah, weak! I thought you're Clan was supposed to be strong!" Blood doesn't always have to mean death 01:49, August 2, 2015 (UTC) Ivy twisted madly, trying furiously to escape his grasp. Instead, she reared up and bit his paw. Blood welled on her muzzle as she snarled. " Shut up about my Clan, softy!" FISH The Happy cat 01:51, August 2, 2015 (UTC) Flamespring narrowed his eyes. "Who put dirt in your fresh-kill this morning?" He asked, cocking his head. "I'm only here to see a she-cat like you. Strong, beautiful, smart.." Blood doesn't always have to mean death 01:52, August 2, 2015 (UTC) " Ha! Watch your tongue, it slithers so much it might come off!" she bared her teeth nastily. Those words brought back remembrances of what her mother had once said, right before she abandoned her. ''And Ares too... ''" My family said that to me, and look where I am now!" FISH The Happy cat 01:55, August 2, 2015 (UTC) "Oh?" Flamespring asked questionably, curiosity revealing in his gaze. "What? Is you're family going to save you from a battle ''you ''caused?" Blood doesn't always have to mean death 01:57, August 2, 2015 (UTC) " What do ''you ''know about my family?" Ivy sobbed, still trying to get out from his grip. ''Why am I telling all this to some stranger tom. ''" It's just..." she couldn't help herself. " My mother, she raised me the hard way. I was a runt and a failure, so she left me." FISH The Happy cat 02:00, August 2, 2015 (UTC) Flamespring paused. ''Oh, so now she's a wailing sobbing worthless peice of crow-food? Pah! Wonder why she's even still alive here. Maybe I've out to do things differently.. ''Giving the she-cat a smile, he placed his tail on her shoulder. "So sorry about you're family. I'm ever so interested to know why they would leave a pretty she-cat like you all alone in this evil little clan." Blood doesn't always have to mean death 02:02, August 2, 2015 (UTC) Ivy looked at him doubtfully. Was he being... sincere? No one was ever sincere to her. And no one called her pretty. She was suddenly struck by a realization... Flamespring was handsome. FISH The Happy cat 02:04, August 2, 2015 (UTC) (ROFL OMGGGGG) Flamespring began grooming seemingly handosme pelt, dreamily gazing into Ivy's beautiful gaze. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 02:07, August 2, 2015 (UTC) (Lol. Ohhh, I know where he can abandon her). Ivy felt some sort of barrier within her break. He was so handsome, so dreamy, so... ''understanding. ''She could tell him all her worries, hurt and shame that had piled up on her. " Flamespring... I have to tell yu something. I normally don't feel this way but, I kind of like you." FISH The Happy cat 02:08, August 2, 2015 (UTC) (Where? :P) Flamespring smiled at the pretty she-cat. ''Exactly what I came here for. ''"Oh darling, that's amazing. How would you feel if I said.. I like you too?" Blood doesn't always have to mean death 02:10, August 2, 2015 (UTC) (Ivy's like, help me find my mom, and then Flamespring goes sure and then leaves her standed in the middle of nowhere xd) Ivy's heart pounded. " You...do?" driven by impulse, she gently moved off his paw and pressed her cheek against his. She breathed in his scent and felt the safest in the world. " I think I... love you." FISH The Happy cat 02:11, August 2, 2015 (UTC) (Omg yaass) "I love you to m'lady," He purred, his gaze locked with hers. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 02:13, August 2, 2015 (UTC) " Then I have to ask you something...." she ran her muzzle along his jaw. " Will you help me find my mother? I need to show her I have cats who care about me, like you." FISH The Happy cat 02:14, August 2, 2015 (UTC) Flamespring blicked blankly. "Why sure, anything for you, darling," He purred, giving her a lick on the cheek. (omf) Blood doesn't always have to mean death 02:16, August 2, 2015 (UTC) (I reallllyyyy need to go now, continue this tomorrow?) Ivy nodded. (we need to confirm they're mates) " I also want to show her I fuond love after she abandoned me. I have... a mate. Come on, let's go," the golden-furred she-cat trotted away. FISH The Happy cat 02:19, August 2, 2015 (UTC) Dash eventually came back to camp with a collar in his mouth, and with blood on his paws - he'd killed a kittypet to get the collar. -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 02:20, August 2, 2015 (UTC) (Yeah, this'll be my last post here tonight as well). Snow proudly held her tail high. "Did ya get it, Dash!?" She asked, her claws unsheathed. Flamespring smirked, leaving the DarkClan camp and his 'love' for Ivy. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 02:21, August 2, 2015 (UTC) Dash smiled. "Yeah," he hissed. "Killed a kittypet to do it... she was lame... her name was something that started with 'R'... not that I care, she's dead now. Here," he spat, dropping the collar on the ground. -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 02:23, August 2, 2015 (UTC) (Last post for tonight..) Snow ducked, slipping the collar around her neck quickly. ''Hah! I'll have all those weak FlameClan cats put their tails between their legs when they see me! ''Holding her head high, she set off to get some teeth in her collar, eventually returning with a large collar with studded teeth poked inside of it around her neck. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 02:26, August 2, 2015 (UTC) Talon looked sourly at Dash before she stalked off into the Spikes' den. -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 02:30, August 2, 2015 (UTC) Ivy was exhilirated at finding her mother and making her pay. ''I wonder where she is now? ''she turned around to tell Flamespring something, but to her surprise couldn't smell him or see him. ''Where is he? Did he... no, he wouldn't. He wouldn't abandon me! '' FISBird That Flees From StormH The Happy cat 14:30, August 2, 2015 (UTC) Category:Roleplay